


Kloktober, Oct. 15th: Sweaters or Swimwear

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [15]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Sweaters! Because it’s fall and there are days where I’m freezing my ass off!Synopsis: A Halloween holiday card for their fans, and some absolutely fantastic Halloween sweaters to match! Some Pickles/Charles in this too!TW for brief mention of sexual activity between Pickles and Charles, also a Toki Mauling.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kloktober, Oct. 15th: Sweaters or Swimwear

“Whose dumb idea was this again?” Nathan asked, itching at the sweater he wore. 

“Ours,” Pickles replied miserably. “We got drunk, and said why doesn’t Halloween have cards like Christmas, and fancy sweaters and drinks-” 

“And now this is happening,” Nathan interrupted. 

What was happening was a shoot for a Halloween card to be sent out to all their fans who had bought merch within the last year. Complete with itchy, thick sweaters, decorated with various creatures and monsters. 

Nathan’s, a Frankenstein that looked like it was either mid-death rattle or mid-orgasm or possibly both. 

Pickles, a werewolf that had red fur, to match his hair. 

Skwisgaar, a witch that was so small and nondescript compared to the moon she was flying in front of, that at a distance it looked like his sweater just had a moon on it. 

Murderface, a bunch of streaks of blood.

And Toki, an angry, hissing black cat that at his request also had a pink bow around its neck. 

“We can’t do holiday ideas while we’re drunk!” Nathan shouted. “I thought we already had a rule against this.” 

“You do,” Charles interjected from a chair behind the photographer. “But you begged me to let you do this, because, and I quote “Charlie! Charlie. Chaaaaarrrrliieeee. This is different. Sooooo different. We will love you forever if you do this for us.” 

“And then you offered to suck my dick, but only as a joke,” Charles continued. “Which I appreciate, but Pickles does fine at that and doesn’t need any help.” 

Pickles bowed his head and grinned. “Thank you, no applause please.” 

“Ohmygod,” Nathan sighed. “Is this over yet?” 

“I have been smilings for twenty fuckings minutes!” Toki screeched, and everyone stared. “This ams taking forevers because you won’t shuts the fuck up! Shuts up!” 

His voice echoed in the studio, and Murderface and Skwisgaar only nodded their agreement with him, looking half-afraid to say anything. 

Nathan waited a beat, then grumbled: “....This is still fucking stup-” 

The final picture that went on the card was that shot: 

Nathan, with an armful of angry Toki, screeching and clawing at his face.

Pickles, dodging out of the way of Toki, more blur than man. 

Skwisgaar, laughing his ass off at Nathan getting mauled.

And Murderface, who was flipping off the camera and had somehow managed to get his dick out before anyone could stop him. 

Somehow, the fans still loved it, and clamored for a card for every holiday in the future. 


End file.
